


Silver City  chapter.2

by Orangefye



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangefye/pseuds/Orangefye





	Silver City  chapter.2

他的身体快要着火了。这是他在午夜醒来后注意到的第一件事情。燃烧的感觉蔓延向他身体各处，踢开被单也没有起到任何帮助。  
他痛苦地吸着气，后背向后仰着。发情期的感觉总是这样强烈吗？sese发誓他以前的发情从没有像这次一样的感觉。他难受的呜咽着，几乎无法继续思考。该死的，他的下面已经完全湿透了。他咬着牙不让自己尖叫出来，但依旧无法阻止断断续续压抑的呻吟。

chapter.2

1.

卧室的门被打开了，sese转头看向门口，黑暗中男人的身影模糊不清。是皮克。他倚在门框上，深蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地望着躺在床上的金发男人。  
“你湿透了，sese。”  
sese呜咽了一声，下一秒皮克立刻就压了过来，在他上方俯视着。那双深蓝色的眼睛掠过他的身体，“该死，”Alpha喃喃着，“让我来帮助你，好吗sese？照我说的做，可以吗？”

金发男人使劲地点头，脚趾蜷缩着，手指绞进床单里。他缩瑟了下，“拜托，快点。”  
皮克点了下头，开始脱他的衣服。这对灼烧感没什么舒缓作用，尽管有从开着的窗户进来的微风在爱抚他的皮肤，他仍然觉得他快要融化了。在那个Alpha脱他自己的衣服时，他试图让自己舒缓下来。“我会尽可能的温柔，行吗？”  
当皮克的手放在sese的臀瓣上时，他几乎是瞬间就呻吟了出来。皮克安慰着做着嘘声，试着让这个Omega尽可能的冷静下来。  
他几乎没有意识到皮克在给他迅速做着准备工作，在如此强烈的状态下也没什么必要。他的身体在尖叫着想要比Alpha的手指更多的东西。sese再次呜咽着，头向后仰着。  
感受到他的痛苦，Alpha立即拉起了sese，金发的Omega再次发出了挣扎的呻吟声，他把sese翻过去，让他做出一个跪趴的姿势。  
皮克没有浪费更多的时间，一个流畅的动作，他把自己埋进Omega温暖的炙热中。sese无法自抑的呻吟起来，被灼热的快感折磨的几乎崩溃。  
抽插了几下后，sese发觉他的身体凉爽下来了。他叹息着，似乎大部分的疼痛都褪去了。了解到sese不再是处于紧张的痛苦中后，皮克把身体紧紧贴在Omega的后背上，他的嘴唇在他的肩膀和脖子处落下一个个的吻，接着牙齿浸入脖颈处那柔软的皮肤里。sese叫了出来，向后推着他，但是又变成了一声满足的呻吟。

sese让那个Alpha做主导，决定不再挣扎，因为很清楚在这间特殊的房子里他有比他更多的经验。他发现自己贪婪地向皮克仰着，想要更多。当那个Alpha迫切地更深地插入他时，sese更大声地呻吟出来，头部向身后人的肩膀仰去。  
他让自己抛弃掉感官，让本能控制着他。皮克的头就在他旁边，他抬起脖子转过去咬那个Alpha的下巴，得到了一声吼叫的回应。他感到那些手指嵌入他的屁股里，随着皮克插得越来越深。  
当Alpha擦到了他的前列腺时，sese大声地呻吟了出来，几乎要支撑不住了。他的发情状态让已经很强烈的感官变得更加剧烈，他的眼睛向后翻着，声带几乎撕裂。皮克的手向下摸索，抓住了他的勃起，这使得Omege更向后的靠向他。  
sese大叫着，在Alpha的手中射了出来。他的后穴缩紧，让皮克随着他一起达到了高潮。呻吟声转变成一个完整的狂烈的尖叫，强烈的愉悦感让他无法有理性的思考，只能跟着本能运作。  
他深深地吸气，Alpha突然的撤离让他溢出一个小声的哀怨，然后他倒在了床上，失神的望着天花板。

他以为这个Alpha会返回他自己的房间里。相反的是，他躺在他身旁，用鼻子爱抚着他的肩膀。随着sese发出了赞同的困倦的鼻音，他把胳膊也放在了男人的腰上。皮克没有丝毫犹豫，就把自己的胳膊绕在他的臀部，把他更近地拉了过来。就在进入梦乡时，sese把头放在Alpha的肩膀上，然后感到一个轻柔的吻落在他的头上。

2.

 

sese醒来时是上午，灿烂的阳光透过玻璃窗洒在他的脸上。他翻了个身，伸了个懒腰，感到酸痛的肌肉已经放松下来了。他环顾四周，发现皮克不见了。  
坐起身来，他注意到崭新的衣服正放在橱柜上。从浴室出来后，他犹豫了一会儿然后穿上了T恤。皮克的气味环绕了他，让他小小的满足了一下。为什么那个Alpha的味道会让他感到如此轻松呢？  
他打开门，出去后就闻到了空气中食物的味道，让他饥肠辘辘的胃部感到不可思议的满足。  
皮克站在炉子旁，烹饪着一堆鸡蛋，培根和烤香肠，只穿了睡裤和一件T恤。他瞥向sese，“你起来了。”他打招呼。他示意让他坐到桌台边，从冰箱里倒了一杯橙汁。“喝了吧，这会对你有好处。”

sese点点头，喝了一大口，眼睛没从那个Alpha身上离开。蓝眼睛的男人冲他笑，但是接着就关切地眯起了眼睛。皮克把玻璃瓶放在大理石台面上，他靠过来用手背感受sese的前额。“你感觉还好吗？”当sese点头后，他笑了然后起身离开。“很好。”  
他回到炉子边，开始把食物都盛到一对盘子里。“现在，让我们把食物塞进你的肚子。”他示意着，把那个大盘子放到他的面前。他坐在他的身旁，开始吃了起来，当他注意到sese并没有同样做时，他问，“有什么不对吗？”  
sese摇了摇头，反应了过来。“抱歉，我只是……没有想到你会给我食物。”  
皮克轻笑着，“你可以重现一下昨晚我说的‘要照顾你’的提议。”他咬下一块培根。“吃吧。”  
sese开始用餐，意识到他的身体在第一个周期后是多么需要补充能量。他仍旧感到很震惊，他很诚实地以为，那个要照顾他的提议是指在床上。“我没想到会这样。”  
皮克不满地看着他。“你以前有没有和一个Alpha在一起过？”  
他耸了耸肩。“有一个。但是，额，从没有经历过发情期。”sese动了动盘子里的炒蛋，感觉到皮克的眼睛盯着他。  
“所以，这些对你而言都是新鲜的？”他考虑措辞地问道，但是sese仍是点了点头。过了一会儿，他冒险问道，“和那个Alpha发生什么了？”  
sese舔了舔嘴唇，这是唯一展露出他不安的表现。“结果很……糟糕。”  
“有多糟？”  
“很血腥。”sese记得很清晰，就像发生在昨天一样。“我们见到对方是在我第一次进入发情期时。很显然他无法理解‘不要’这个词。从那之后我就只和Beta约会了。”

Omega人回想起他被揍，衣服被撕破的情景。sese猛烈地回击着，指甲嵌入他能接触的身体的任何部位，牙齿咬进那人的肩膀。那个Alpha疼痛的怒吼声在他耳边回响着，然后他感到皮克的手覆上了他的手。  
sese向上看去，看进了那双冷静的眼睛——比那天见到的蓝色还要更深邃。他什么也没说，只是对sese的手安慰地轻轻捏了下，然后缓缓撤开了。sese感到一瞬的失望，喉咙里想要发出挽留。  
继续吃饭，sese没有止住他自己的好奇心。“那么，你以前和一些Omega们在一起过。”  
“只有一个。”他回答道，这让sese一点也无法掩饰他的惊讶了。他以为像皮克这样的Alpha会有很多Omega的。“我们一起度过了几个发情期，然后我们就发现我们真的……”他没有说下去，耸了耸肩。  
“不是你想要认领的那个人。”sese猜道。  
“大概是吧，”他回答着。“他们总是说你总会遇到那个该遇到的人。”他吹了口气，笑了笑。  
“他们总是这样说，”sese的嘴角扬起。“我从没想过被认领，所以我也不知道。”  
皮克小心翼翼地看着他。不管他在想什么，他决定不去理会，转而想换个话题。“那么，既然我是这个房子里有经验的人，你应该很高兴知道，第一个周期是最糟的。从现在起剩下的你将会更容易地度过了。”  
sese笑了。“好啊。我对我皮肤要烧着的感觉并不特别享受来着。”在他大口咀嚼一块培根时，他抬起头。“虽然，我不记得我的发情期会是如此的……强烈。”他耸了下肩。“不过自那以后，也过了很久了。”  
“你在服抑制剂吗？”他猜着。  
“还在吃。不知道什么原因这次不管用了。”他哼哼着。“距离我发情已经有好几年了。”从他和那个Alpha打架算起，实际上是。在那件事平息了以后，他告诉急诊室的医生给他服用抑制剂。他再也不会让另一个Alpha再压到他身上了。  
“谢谢你的早餐，皮克。”他说着，清理着他的盘子。  
Alpha冲他抬起了眉头。“‘皮克’？我以为经过昨晚后，我们已经跨过姓氏的礼节了呢。”他笑着，sese也笑了，然后看向柜台。  
“好吧，我猜你是对的。”他犹豫了一会儿然后补上，“格里。”

3.

 

“喝完你的果汁吧。”他提醒道，转身把盘子放在水槽里。“然后上楼去睡会儿。”sese照他说的做了，喝干了杯子。他想问皮克会不会也跟他一起睡，但又再考虑了一下。尽管这个Alpha说过会照顾他，但他总不能要求太多，“如果你需要我的话我就在这里。”

当他穿过房子时，他摇晃了一下。“搞什么？”他感到浑身发软，燥热的感觉再次袭来。“我还没准备好呢。”他沮丧地嘀咕着。  
他够到扶梯上，抓住了扶手，紧跟着汗珠开始从他的额头和脖子上滑落。当他开始用嘴困难地呼吸时，他仍设法听到了那个Alpha的靠近声，随着他在拐角的急停。  
“sese，”他关心地说着，来到他身旁，伸出手来扶住他。  
“我能行。”他坚持道，开始爬上楼梯。他的手磕上楼梯，接着他虚弱地企图还想继续爬。

Alpha紧紧地抓稳他，把他抱起来。sese的头靠在了皮克的肩上，他被横抱上楼梯，金发男人把脸埋在皮克的脖子里，因为痛感的再次袭来而呜咽着——没有昨夜的那么强烈了，但依旧很痛苦。  
“坚持住。”皮克试着安慰，进入到sese的房间。  
他把Omega放在床上，试图撤开一会儿，但是金发人不让他走，双手紧紧地抓住他，难耐的呻吟了起来，磨蹭着双腿。Alpha发出安慰的声音，探入sese的脖颈处爱抚着他，接着跨到了他的身上。  
“我得把你的衣服脱掉，”他在他颈边说着，“如果我要帮你的话。”sese迅速地点着头，表示理解。他们迅速脱掉了衣服。  
皮克从他的后穴伸进两根手指，sese为这突然的入侵深深吸了一口气，但是他的身体几乎立即就适应了。Omega的身体完全打开了，准备迎接Alpha的进入。  
他插了进去，一下子的炙热包裹让皮克安静地呻吟着。sese弓起身，再次呜咽了起来。皮克慢慢地开始移动，等着Omega的身体能够更积极地回应他。  
一旦sese的肌肉放松,他就开始深深地呻吟起来。sese饥渴地吻着他，一只手捋过他的头发，另一只抓着Alpha的后背。皮克把金发男人的两腿分得更大些，尽可能深地插入。Omega发出的愉悦的声音，像昨夜一样，用不了多久就会把他们带入控制力的边缘。皮克在他的耳边喘息着，“为我射出来，sese。”  
他们一起达到了高潮。Alpha撑在他的上方，重重地呼吸着。  
皮克赞叹着亲吻sese的脖子，手指沿着Omega的身侧一路而下，引得金发男人嘴边溢出满足的叹息声。“你还好吗？”Alpha询问着。  
sese嘟囔着算是回应了，用脸轻轻蹭着皮克。当那个Alpha躺在他身旁时，他立刻向他缠绕了过去。他的头放在皮克的胸前，那个男人的手臂充满保护欲的围绕在他的肩膀上。  
金发男人轻轻地笑了，听着皮克有力的心跳声，任那压倒性的信息素味道充满了他的鼻子。这使他陷入了睡眠，感觉到彻底的满足。  
4.

电话铃声将他从睡梦中吵醒。  
“嘿，老兄，”他打招呼。“怎么了？”  
“只是想确认下你还活着。”  
“是的兄弟，我很好。”  
“听起来是的。你那个Alpha朋友对你不错？”在他的声音里隐藏着点威胁感，sese毫不怀疑，托雷斯会很乐意赶来支援，并把某人揍到地板上的，如果需要的话。  
“我很好，”他叹气，开始向楼下走去。“似乎最糟糕的已经过去了，所以之后的行动我会没事的。”  
“那不错，”他回道。接着没声了，实际上他可以听到那个男人的笑声。“那么，做爱的感觉咋样？”  
sese几乎要被自己的舌头呛住了。“老兄，你不能问我那个！”  
“我当然可以了。我是你兄弟。”他笑道，“那，发情期性爱是不是像他们说的那么好？”  
就在此时他已经到达了起居室，脸已经红得不像话了。“该死的，兄弟，你认真的吗？”  
皮克疑惑地看着他。sese盖住话筒，用嘴型说出他朋友的名字，然后Alpha点了点头，把注意力转回到电视上。虽然，他怀疑皮克依旧在听着。  
“那么，到底是好还是不好？”托雷斯继续笑着。“或者也许那个Alpha不知道该怎么满足你？”  
sese用手盖住了脸。“好到要升天了，”他怒着叹气。“你现在开心了吧？”  
托雷斯又笑了会儿，然后他终于缓过来了。“好吧，老兄。我只是想确认下你。多休息吧。明天见！”  
sese的脸垮了下来，甚至没有意识到行动的那天已经如此临近了。“是啊，”他回道，突然感到胃部很难受。“回头见。”他挂了电话，把它放到咖啡桌上，然后坐到了皮克的身边。  
“怎么了？”蓝眼睛的男人注视着他问，眉头皱了起来。  
“我没有意识到行动就是明天了。”

5.

 

一阵尖锐的铃响在早上把他们都吵了起来。  
他叹息着把手机扔了回去，转头去看sese已经醒了。  
“该走了吗？”他问道，眉头拧着。  
似乎是被这个问题分了下心，皮克点头。“得起来准备了。”  
sese不情不愿地从床上下来，走向了客房，以便让皮克准备。他整理好自己的全部物品——他就只带了这么一点东西。他找到了那天在夜总会穿的衣服，又穿了上去。这就是他所带过来的全部了，虽然显然他也没有用到多会儿。  
他搞定了需要的后，走了出来，在想那个Alpha男人在哪里。他决定下楼看看，反正他最终是要下去的。他坐着沙发扶手上，没一会儿皮克就下来了。  
sese的眼睛自动地扫了他一遍，看到了他的穿着——宽松的裤子，深海蓝色带花纹的衬衫，上面几个纽扣打开着。  
皮克转身走向金发男人，伤感一下子笼罩了sese。然后他发现自己没法回看Alpha男人的凝视，他看向了一边，看向玻璃门外的泳池。我会想念你的，他在心里想着，但是他没法开口说出来。这反正现在也无所谓了。  
他听到Alpha男人靠近了，于是抬头看到他那严肃的神情。他张开嘴想要说什么，但是停住了。那双深蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。“怎么了？”sese问道，思考着到底是哪里不对了。  
“你的衣服，”他回答道，在他的声音里有一丁点厌恶的语气。  
“怎么？闻起来很难闻了？应该不会啊？”他低头鼻子靠近袖口，嗅了一下。  
“不是。是它们闻起来不像我的味道。”  
sese接着明白了那个男人眼中的意思。皮克想要嗅探、标记、占有。这让这个Omega男人的心跳漏跳了一拍，但是他试图说服自己这只是Alpha的本能反应。这个Alpha男人占有自己的想法一点也没有困扰到他，甚至引得自己的唇角向上扬起。  
Alpha男人靠近他，为他整理衣服。  
sese近乎依恋地看着他。不要走……请不要走。为什么他不能说呢？跟我在一起。让我跟你走。只是，不要走。  
“sese，我……”皮克止住了，向后退了一点点。他在寻找合适的词语，但是它们都似乎跑掉了。他只得再次低下了头，手指摩挲着sese的后颈。

这两人被保镖的闯入所打断了，他告诉他们托雷斯已经到了，在后门那边。皮克点了头，接着又看向Omega。他做了一个悲伤的笑容，接着倾身亲吻了他。这是一个激烈又很饥渴的吻，强烈的情感在每一秒里表达着，这些信息sese都接收到了。  
他们彼此凝视着对方，都不知道该说什么才好。终于，sese张开了嘴，虽然是他并不想说的话。“小心点儿，格里。”  
“是啊。”他温柔地抚摸着金发男人的脸颊。“你也是，sese。”  
他讪笑道。“没法保证。”  
皮克也轻笑了起来。“是啊，我看得出来。”他轻抚着sese的头发，深蓝色的眼睛紧紧凝视着对方。

 

当sese来到车边时，第一眼就看见了倚在车旁的托雷斯。他开心地笑了起来。“嘿！”他喊道，基本上是蹦着奔向了他。  
“嘿，老兄，”他打招呼道，也溢出了一个灿烂的笑容。他朝着自己的跑车点头。“看你能不能赢我喽。”他的声音里有种怀疑的语气，但是sese只是很酷地耸耸肩。

当皮克走进视野里时，Alpha男人身上所熟悉的笑容和温暖都消失了。取而代之的是冷酷如冰般的冷漠脸庞。他看向了托雷斯，不带情感地说道，“你来了。现在，跟着那两个人的指示到达地点将不会成问题。”他看着自己的手表。“我要离开了，如果你们不想错过这个时机的话。”

“我们会在终点见你的。”sese很冷静地回道，他并没有因为皮克刻意冷漠的行为而反击——尽管是有那么一点刺痛。那个男人只是很谨慎，不想让任何无关的人知道他们在一起的事情。

皮克缓慢地点了头，接着在托雷斯转过身去的时候，Omega挑衅地冲他眨了眨眼睛。皮克笑了一下，转身坐进他那辆深蓝色的跑车里。


End file.
